Prompt Practice: Part 1
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: In pursuit of helping my friend improve her writing skills, I came up with an idea to play a prompt game. We gave each other prompts and we had to write a chapter about said prompt. More is yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my friend's favorite so far, and I hope you like it too!

Here was the prompt.

Any anime/characters/crossovers

It's new years and your main character is in a park, taking a walk. Suddenly an animal races by, followed by the owner, struggling to keep up with it, holding tightly to the leash. What happens?

Enjoy!

* * *

"So what's your New Year's Resolution this year, Kyo?" walking alone down the cobble stone streets the young Soma was on his cell phone talking to none other than Toru Honda.

"My New Year's Resolution is one thing, and one thing alone!"

"And what may that be?" Toru asked suspiciously.

"This year will be the year I defeat that damn rat yuki!" he stopped in his place and raised his fist in the air. If it were possible there would be stars sparkling around the young teenager, his brown eyes would shimmer all the more. Toru couldn't help herself and she began to chuckle quietly.

"I'm sorry..." Toru said for she knew she had upset the cat, "but that's your resolution every year..."

"Well this year I'm going to do something different!" He cheered, "This year I am going to do it right and put that rat in his place!" Just as the boy began to move again he began to hear screams coming from behind him.

"Woah!" it was a women's voice, "Woah Pluto stop! Uhm, heal boy HEAL!" The girl stumbled passed Kyo. Her maroon hair held my two pig tails, circled glasses covered her eyes.

"Um, Toru I'm goin' to have to call you back..." Toru could hear the dog barking through the phone, "Ok, I understand. I'll see you when you get home. I'm making leek soup for dinner tonight, I hope you don't mind..." Kyo groaned and Toru appologized for the umpteeth time before hanging up.

"That damn rat must be sick again..." He sighed, "Why else would Toru put me through such a food hell?" By this time he had put his phone inside his tan short's pocket and began sprinting towards the struggling girl. "Hey!" he called and soon caught up with the still struggling female.

"I know this m-m-might be strange." The girl stammered, "But I can't hold on much longer! Can you please help me?" Kyo could only nod and he grabbed the middle section of the black leash. Once the fabric was secured in his hand he pulled and after a minute struggle the dog quit and both humans sighed with relief. "Thank you very much!" The girl said as she removed her glasses to wipe the fog off of them.

"It's no problem at all." he smiled, "My name is Kyo by the way."

"I'm Mei-Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Pleasure is all mine." Kyo smiled, "I like your accent," he said, "where are you from?"

"England." the maroon head replied with a smile, "You?"

"Born and raised here in Japan." he said.

"That's awesome!" Mei-Rin giggled again.

"What kind of dog is that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she said in reply, "All I know is that he's closely related to a wolf, and at my house he's known as the demon hound."

"Demon Hound you say?" Kyo was starled, but at the same reason he could see why, it wouldn't suprise him if his name was mischief. "What's his name?"

"Pluto."

"You mean like the planet?"

"Precisely, even though Pluto isn't concidered to be a planet anymore..."

"I still don't understand that.." The ginger said.

"I know I never will." Mei-Rin laughed and Kyo joined her before things died down and the two were just awkwardly staring at eachother. "So I... I guess I must get going." she said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Thank you again for helping me. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me..."

"It's no problem ok? Take care."

"Take care." and then the two parted ways, heading off in seperate directions, knowing that they will never forget this moment

* * *

Thanks for reading this! Just so you know, this does continue. Review if you're interested in reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

"No Pluto no! Not again!" The struggling girl screeched as she tried to tame the power of the Demon Hound, "Oh...where is that Kyo kid when I need him?!" a branch appeared from nowhere and she caught her foot underneath the fallen limb. "Wah, WAAA!" Her knees scraped against the dirt and tears formed from her brown eyes. "Pluto...that really hurt?! Why did you have to do that on Valentine's Day?! I had a date tonight..." she sniffled and tried to clean off the blood from her knees.

Just as Mei-Rin started cleaning off her knees Pluto began to sniff around. And sooner then expected Pluto returned with a bag hanging out of his mouth.

"Why Pluto...what is this? A present? For me?" she took the bag and held it tightly in her hands. "Why Pluto you shouldn't-" she had opened the bag at this time and confetti jumped out and landed on her face, followed by feathers, and topped with apple pie.

"I'm not...I'm not fond of apple pie Pluto!" Mei-rin said. At that moment, the silver furred dog looked like there was a smile on his face, and a chuckle of a cough left his throat. "Pluto! You evil, evil dog!" Mei-rin had now wiped her face clean and took off running in another direction. "Forget you Pluto! You were always making my life a living nightmare!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh Prussia that prank was fantastic!" The startling sound made the maroon haired girl stop in her tracks and stood from behind the trees.

"Yes, I must admit that I, the awesome Prussia had stuck brilliance once again!"

"What a bunch of narcissistic jerks!" Mei-rin muttered under her breath. Her words were heard by the two males and instantly faced her. Both of their eyes now pierced into hers. "Eep!" she squeaked out and started to back away. "Y-you have silver hair!" she yelled and pointed at Prussia.

"Yes," he replied calmly, "Congratulations, you know hair color." he clapped in sarcasm and a growl left Mei-rin's throat. "Now now." he said, "No need to be nasty. Here." he handed her a box of homemade chocolates, "Thank you for being my guinea pig." and just like that the two boys were off without a sound, and without a trace.

"What the hell was that about?!"

"That dear lady was the act of foolishness comitted by jokers in coats." a dark voice rang from behind her.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" she asked, her voice trembling in fear.

"No, but I know you." the man smiled.

"Who are you?" she began to yell.

"Sebastian." he said bluntly.

"Well then, Sebastian...you're scaring me now so...goodbye." she got up and started running towards the end of the park.

"But wait, Mei-rin wait!" Sebastian yelled and flailed his arms, "You forgot your dog!" he had the silver haired looking wolf dog was now by his side, his red looking eyes staring right at the man with dark hair. "I don't think so mut." he growled, "I like cats."


End file.
